


The Workshop

by holy3cake



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Good Intentions, Grief/Mourning, Logan is just cute as hell, Love/Hate, M/M, Mark is angry, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, Some good old Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy3cake/pseuds/holy3cake
Summary: Mark and Logan have been working for John for a while now. Neither of them has taken an interest in the other, that is until Mark decides he's had enough of Logan being in the spotlight.The fic that explores two sexually frustrated guys, that have never interacted. Follows the Saw universe, but AU-ish elements.Rated E for extremely shameless smut and graphic descriptions, readers please be advised!
Relationships: Mark Hoffman/Logan Nelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. A "friendly" chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I haven't written in forever because I've been so stuck for inspiration! This is such a random fic, I know, but I love these two characters so I thought why not? This story takes place after Saw V, the first chapter I haven't really specified the timelines, but chapter 2 is directly after the glass coffin trap. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always super appreciated, but most of all, just enjoy the read :D 
> 
> Love to you all :) xx

Entering the workshop, Mark braced himself for another day of adhering to John's wishes. It wasn't always a chore, sometimes he even enjoyed the peace. But the one thing he didn't appreciate, was the company of a particular apprentice. John didn't always run everything past him and the biggest irritant was the presence of a gentle giant in the corner.

Logan Nelson.

Mark was so sick of hearing his name, sick of hearing his constant weeping. Sometimes John would leave Logan some welding work, or a blueprint to fix. But Mark often found himself clenching his fist, wishing that Logan would stop crying so loudly. It was hard enough trying to silence his thoughts, let alone someone else’s distress. Mark had desperately hoped he would be greeted with a serene and tranquil ambience, but his head pounded with the grating grit of Logan’s blubbering. It only took a few minutes for him to snap, and he slammed his knuckles on the desk.

“Do you have to make so much fucking noise?!” Mark erupted, shooting a stony glare at Logan.

Unaware that his actions were being monitored so closely, Logan looked up from his task. He’d been sketching a design, trying very hard to focus on John’s requests. But even the intense concentration hadn’t stopped tears running down his face. Losing Christine only three months ago, the pain was still very fresh. The open wound in his heart was raw as hell, and he’d tried everything he could to get through the worst days. But there he was, smudging his illustration with his aquatic secretions. To add insult to injury, he was being yelled at by a man that he viewed as an equal. Putting his pencil between his teeth, he frowned at Mark.

“Pardon me?” Logan replied, his tone full of hurt. He wiped his eyes as they came into contact with a pair of dark unyielding ones.

“I said, do you have to make so much fucking noise? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Leaning back on the sofa, Mark pivoted so he was facing the taller man.

“Oh excuse me, I’ll just be quiet so you can stare hatefully at that wall.” Logan rolled his eyes and retrieved his pencil. He was willing to let the argument drop, but something sparked his interests.

“Actually, what are you even doing here? You don’t do anything, you just sit there brooding.” Folding his arms, Logan stood his ground.

“I’m allowed to be here. At least I don’t stand around crying all day.”

“I’m sorry Hoffman. It didn’t occur to me that you were ignorant, as well as stupid.” Even though John and Lawrence had advised Logan to step carefully around Mark, it didn’t stop him from pushing his boundaries. Everyone else knew that Logan had lost his wife, but he suspected that Mark either didn’t know or didn’t care. He always found himself believing the latter option since it was common knowledge. However, it didn’t occur to him that Mark would be following his words so thoroughly. Within seconds, he found himself pinned to the wall with Mark’s hand at his throat.

“What the fuck did you just call me?!” Mark hissed furiously. His behaviour was extremely similar to a feline, judging by how fast he managed to move in one flash.

“Deaf as well as stupid, huh? What a strange specimen you are, Detective Hoffman.” Shoving Mark’s hand off his neck, Logan rolled his eyes again and gripped his wrist tightly.

“Let go off me you fucking asshole!” Mark struggled, but Logan stepped forward and seized his remaining hand. Logan’s hands were sturdy, they surrounded Mark’s wrists with a greater force than handcuffs.

“Come back to me when your wife is murdered, then lecture me about noise.” Logan practically spat at the Detective, releasing his grip as he shoved the shorter man away from him. He turned his back on him and started panting lightly from his outburst. He hadn’t said her name, but to think of Christine was enough to send Logan back into the darkness. Leaning against his workbench, he took a few deep breaths and straightened up. He could still hear Mark breathing heavily behind him, and he turned to face him once more.

“I lost my sister. But you don’t see me breaking down every five seconds.” Mark’s tone was still angry, but there was an empathetic undertone in his speech.

“You….You lost someone too?”

“Don’t think this makes us equal. We’re not the same, Nelson.” Returning to his position on the sofa, Mark faced the floor and regretted bringing up Angelina. He felt his eyebrow twitch uncomfortably as Logan sat beside him.

“What’s your problem with me? You’ve suffered, just like I have. Can’t you understand that I’m struggling?” Logan sounded desperate, still confused at Mark’s coldness towards him.

“You can’t be emotional……not when you have a job to do..”

“Bullshit. You sound just like John. Do you know how many times I’ve seen Lawrence and Amanda cry?”

“That’s why they will fail. You have to shut everything off….”

“Like you?” Perhaps he’d hit a nerve, or just annoyed Mark with his conversation, but Logan saw a change in Mark’s demeanour as he spoke. He tried to capitalise on that.

“Is that why you’re so cold, Mark? Because John told you to be like that?” Seeing a visible flinch at his name being spoken, Logan dared to edge a little closer.

“He doesn’t fucking own me. And I’m not cold, you’re just overly warm.”

“What’s wrong with being warm?”

“You’re just this annoyingly perfect follower. You have a lot more dedication than the others, even though you’re grieving. You’re always here, hours before I arrive and after I leave. And you have a kid on top of all that. I can understand you being emotional but-.” Mark veered off on a tangent, jumping madly when Logan squeezed his thigh.

“Did you just call me perfect?”

“What?! No!”

“I just heard you. You said I’m dedicated, that I’m always here. Is that why you hate me so much? Are you jealous of me?” Logan paused to move even closer, feeling the tension in Mark’s thigh.

“Or are you just scared of what could happen if you give in to your impulses?” Logan’s smooth, satin voice echoed in Mark’s head, and he raised his now clenched fist. His whole body was clenching unbearably, and he frowned at the man leaning close to him. Logan sat expectantly, unsure of whether Mark was going to kill or kiss him. He carefully watched Mark’s movements, smirking when he lowered his hand and turned away from him.

“You can’t hide from me. I’m going to keep coming here and doing my work. You’ll slip up one day, I know it.” Logan ruffled Mark’s hair playfully and stood up, heading back to his blueprints.


	2. Still just a game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This next chapter is pure smut so if you don't wanna read that, the first chapter is a safe one! Anyway, I hope everyone is good and please enjoy it!
> 
> Also, this was meant to be like Mark is still sad about Angelina but he won't admit it, so Logan kind breaks him through their sex but he still won't confess so it's like he's happy to have the comfort but he's still stubborn.

Even though Mark had paid little attention to Logan’s strange threat, he didn’t know it would come back to haunt him so soon. John had started assigning both men more work, and with Mark’s increased presence in the workshop, the tension between them grew. Logan had grown stronger, his past grievances easing until he didn’t need to cry anymore. With his mental strength improving, so did his physical appearance. His eyes were not shrouded in tears, and he used his emotion to work harder. That work could be seen in his muscular arms, the weightlifting and jogging had toned his body exquisitely. Logan knew that he was in a much better condition, and it did wonders for his confidence. So much so, that he continued his own private game with Mark. He put his teasing to the test, supplying seductive glances and occasional winks to his colleague. Sometimes he smirked at Mark’s confused face, or he continued his flirting. It wasn’t until one particular day, that he made his final move.

Stumbling into the workshop, Mark landed on the sofa with a loud thump. There was blood dripping out of his battered nose and he had a great deal of glass wedged into his back. The thump gained Logan’s attention, and he peered up from his task. His welding ceased and he pulled his mask off, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He pulled his shirt off, tying it around his waist as he headed over to Mark.

“Tough day at work?” Logan inquired, sitting beside him. Their conversations were still limited, but he knew that seeing the shorter man bloodied and beaten was a rare sight.

“……No.” Mark looked away, scowling slightly. He’d hoped that Logan wouldn’t be there, he hated other people seeing him injured. It felt too close to vulnerability, and Logan was certainly the type to be unbearably sweet about it.

“I’ll get some supplies. Hold on.” Before Mark could protest, Logan vanished and reappeared with medical provisions. He dabbed a cloth into antiseptic and gripped Mark’s chin, tilting his head so he could clean up the blood.

“So, who was it this time?” Logan asked, gently pressing on the bridge of Mark’s nose to check for damage. No fracture, he concluded silently to himself.

“Does it matter?” Mark grimaced, adverting his eyes away from Logan’s hands.

“Not particularly. But they’ve done some damage to your pretty face.” Grinning softly at Mark’s scowl, Logan continued with his inspection. There were a few bruises, but the worst injury appeared to be the assault on his nose. Luckily, the blood finishing flowing after he’d cleaned up. Mark’s expression remained displeased, narrowing his eyes at the help.

“I can deal with this myself. Go back to your work.” Mark complained, crossing his arms. If it had been anyone else helping him he might’ve endured it, but he was too distracted. He could smell sweet, sultry, sweat seeping off the other man, and he’d be dammed if Logan found out how intoxicating it was. Logan wasn’t fazed by Mark’s irritation, he expected some objections.

“You can’t reach the glass in your back. I’m helping, so suck it up.” Logan replied firmly. He got up and sat behind him, tapping his foot against the floor. Despite his best efforts, Mark didn’t want another fight. Reluctantly, he pulled his jacket off and winced as he felt the fabric scrape his wounds. His jacket was torn beyond repair, and he threw it to the ground with a huff. Logan surveyed the damage, lightly running his hand over Mark’s shirt.

“Do you need something for the pain?” He asked tentatively, wiping down a pair of tongs with an antiseptic wipe.

“I’m not in pain.”

“You think you can take this off?” Logan gently tugged the hem of Mark’s shirt, staring at his back. The damage still wasn’t completely visible, and he didn’t want to strip Mark without permission. He bit his lip, cursing away dirty thoughts. It took a special man to look so sexy in suspenders, and Logan shook his head wildly. It was lucky Mark couldn’t see him at that moment.

Nodding lightly at Logan’s request, Mark slid his suspenders down his arms and separated his tie. As he unbuttoned his shirt, he heard Logan let out a deep breath. Why was Logan holding his breath? Why did the sudden swirl of hot air on the back of his neck make Mark shudder? Shivering again, Mark peeled his shirt and tie away with a swift motion. It still hurt, but he was glad the glass would be removed soon. Logan moved forward, glancing at every laceration on Mark’s untouched back.

“This might be a little cold, just relax.” Logan’s voice was full of compassion, almost sweet enough to make Mark frown. Bracing himself, Mark gritted his teeth as Logan started extracting shards from his skin. The icy kiss of the tongs was slightly relieving, against his fresh cuts. With a sharp flinch, Mark looked over his shoulder. He hesitated as he stared at the other man.

“Is…..Is it bad?” He murmured.

“No. I’ll take care of you.” Logan smiled, sensing a little fear in Mark’s voice. It was in Logan’s nature to be kind, but Mark had never been the subject of someone’s affections before. It made him feel uneasy, and he flipped his head back to stare at the sofa instead of Logan’s beautiful, bronze, irises.

“Can you just……stop talking?” Mark rolled his eyes and leaned forward, letting Logan have free reign over his back. Smirking, Logan plucked the last few fragments out and pressed a cloth against the small punctures. He’d seen much worse, and he knew the cuts wouldn’t take long to heal. Nothing needed stitches either, thankfully. Wiping the last smears of blood, Logan wrapped the glass in a cloth and discarded it in the garbage can. He gave Mark’s back one more glance, before nodding to himself.

“All done. Do you want me to put bandages on these?” Logan heard a soft grunt from the other man in response. He reached into his medical kit and cut a few bandages, applying them to Mark’s back with surgical tape. It had only taken around twenty minutes to restore his back to a better state, and Logan stood up as he finished.

“Well. That’s all fixed. I better get back to my work, John will only complain if I take too long.” Shrugging, Logan jumped a little as Mark pulled him back to sit beside him.

“Why do you care so much about that?” Mark asked curiously.

“I don’t. I’m just sick of the lectures.”

“I thought you were John’s golden boy?” Mark sneered.

“Fuck you, Hoffman. I help you, and this is the thanks I get? You’re a piece of shit, you know that?” Logan felt himself biting the inside of his cheek, he felt such a strange rush of anger. His outburst seemed to intrigue the man beside him.

“I didn’t ask for your fucking help! You think everyone needs you, perfect fucking Logan Nelson.” There was that word again. It was starting to pester Logan, and he thought it was time to stop dwelling and take action. As if he had no control over his hands, he gripped Mark’s wrists and hauled him off the sofa, pressing him headfirst into his workbench. His swift action drew out a few curse words before Mark looked back at him.

“W-What the fuck is this?!” Mark snarled.

“You don’t need my help? Fine. Get yourself out of this one.” Logan unclipped both of Mark’s suspenders and tied his hands to the pole above the bench. His knots were tight and complicated, an asset he learned in the military. To increase the difficulty, Logan pulled his belt off and added it to the mix, creating a steel grip. Whilst he worked on Mark’s hands, the man in question had closed his eyes and wished he was anywhere else. This was just a test of endurance, Mark knew that he could stay tied to the bench all day without asking for help. But that wasn’t his issue. He was silently cursing to himself as his heart rate sped up, chest tightening when he felt Logan loosening his slacks. It only got worse when he heard Logan’s belt clink, and he imagined the strap elsewhere. He pressed against the table, desperately trying to hide the evidence.

“Have fun struggling, Mark.” Logan chuckled directly into his ear, backing off when Mark tried to kick him. He headed towards the door, but Mark growled loudly at him.

“Where the fuck are you going?!”

“I have things to do. I’m not needed here.” Logan’s carefree smile was enough to have earned him a punch, but Mark was otherwise incapacitated. Tugging his restraints, Mark felt a glimmer of panic go through his system. He didn’t want the game to end, but he wouldn’t surrender either.

“Gonna go running back to John, huh? Because you’re such a good little lapdog?” A flash in Logan’s eyes made Mark’s stomach plummet again, and he knew he’d succeeded. Stepping forward, Logan seized a handful of Mark’s hair and yanked his head back.

“You should learn to shut up. Do I need to gag you too?” Expecting another protest, Logan’s eyes widened when Mark let out an involuntary groan. As he stared at the shorter man, he realized the implications of what he’d done. What started as a meaningless test, became a much more complicated game. Mark’s chest was rising and falling fast, and his thighs were pressed tightly together. His eyes had darkened, and he was faintly nipping his lower lip. Those infuriating, fucking flawless lips. Blinking slowly, every sensation hit Logan at once and he let out another repressed breath. Glad that Logan had finally understood, Mark felt most of his inhibition escape through his deep breaths.

“Are you gonna fuck me, or not?” Mark panted lightly, mewling when his request was answered. Logan’s grip in his hair tightened, his lips smashing into Mark’s with heavy force. Logan’s lips were soft and supple, but by no means gentle. His kisses were rough and ruthless, threatening to bruise with one hit. Tongues tangled, and lips in disarray, Mark rutted against Logan’s tight jeans. The taller man finally released his brutal grip on Mark’s head and moved away from his face, focusing on the back of his neck. He scattered kisses and left small bite marks there, before working his way down to his waist. His hands made quick work of his remaining clothes, and he stared at pale, unblemished skin for a few seconds before whispering softly.

“Is this okay?” Running his hand over the smooth curve of Mark’s ass, he bit his lip.

“Yes. Stop talkin-nggghh!…” Hearing an obscene wet noise, Mark tugged hard on his ties as he felt Logan’s tongue swipe from his tailbone straight to his hole. His hips jerked as Logan explored deeper, his tongue searing into his most intimate spots. Rubbing his erection against the drawers of the bench, he whimpered desperately and pressed against Logan’s face. The furious thrash of his tongue sent tremors through his body, and he cried out in ecstasy.

“Ah, Ah….L-Logan…”

“Mmm?”

“I need you…” It had been what Logan had been wanting to hear all day, but he never expected to hear Mark say it so seductively, his voice hazy with need. He teased Mark with one last swipe, then pulled back and searched through his bench. His nimble fingers were slick in seconds, not wanting to wait for another second to hear more lewd sounds from Mark. Even though he hated giving Logan the satisfaction, Mark sighed in relief when he felt his long digits sliding into his ass. Logan was definitely one for teasing, and he took his time opening him up. When he was three fingers deep, Mark looked back at him with hazy eyes. The effort of standing upright was proving difficult, and he stared pleadingly. Logan grabbed a knife from the next table and freed Mark from his bindings, allowing him to lean on his elbows. He thought he caught a glimpse of a smile before Mark turned away again and bucked his hips impatiently. Tearing the condom with his teeth, Logan shuffled out of his jeans and underpants, barely hesitating as he rolled it down. He was aching with desire to fuck Mark senseless, just as much as Mark was aching to be taken. As he pushed inside him, he leaned close to his neck.

“Fuck….” Logan flicked his matted fringe out of his eyes, panting at the feeling of Mark wrapped around him so tightly. Whilst he gave Mark time to adjust, the latter was not used to such a huge shaft. How many fucking inches was Logan? Six? Seven? He didn’t have a clue, but he knew he loved the danger of being broken apart.

“Don’t you fucking dare go easy on me, you bastard….” Mark moaned fervently, shoving against him to prove his point.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, asshole.” Retaining his grip in Mark’s hair, Logan rammed into him. Animalistic urges and enraged frustrations turned into a whirlwind of explicit skin slapping and loud screams. Mark’s head rested against the workbench, his hands gripping the wood until his knuckles throbbed. Logan ravaged his ass, every thrust making him hold back frantic whimpers. His eyes glazed over as he placed his hand on his dick, squeezing tight to stop himself from letting go so soon. He wanted to cum, but Logan was breaking him in ways he couldn’t imagine. His length was buried so deep inside, pounding the most delectable spot. He was so rough, so hard, so perfect.

Calling Logan’s name over and over again, Mark couldn’t comprehend when he finally came. He felt so dizzy, he thought he might pass out. His legs would need some kind of therapy after that. The world starting spinning, and he became briefly aware that Logan was holding him in his arms. Logan took him to the sofa and set him down, cleaning up after their activities. When he eventually wrapped them up in a blanket, he held him close and let Mark finally get some rest.

Mark finally slept soundly for the first night he could remember, knowing he could never tell Logan that he too, cried himself to sleep over a loved one. 


End file.
